On the count of three?
by Softrock-showtunesgirlscout22
Summary: Post 8x22 An AU Series . What if Castle and Beckett had triplets, instead of twins? What would their lives be like?
1. Chapter 1

_**On the count of...three?**_

 ** _An AU Series . What if Castle and Beckett had triplets? What would their lives be like?_**

 ** _Chapter one: 1,2,3_**

"Three?" Kate Beckett heard herself repeat the doctor's words. She couldn't even look at Castle. Oh no. She wouldn't dare to look at him or she would have to kill him.

And then she would end up a single mother of four.

How in the world had she managed to have four children in four years?

 _Castle._

"Are you sure?" Rick asked. Th _ere was this tone in his voice. So much like Castle and yet he sounded so... Ashamed? Oh god she'd made him feel ashamed for giving her beautiful children? What kind of a person was she?_

"Almost certain." The doctor said. "We could do an ultrasound right now if you like, just to be on the safe side." She smiled warmly.

"Yeah, let's do that." Castle put in. Kate smiled at him, for the first time. "You okay?"

"Perfect. I mean... We can handle anything right?"

"Right" He smiled.

Ever since the shooting, conceiving had not come easy. She knew what the doctors had said about Lily when she found out she was pregnant while she and Rick were still recovering.

Lily had been their miracle baby.

And they didn't mind just having the one kid. They also had Alexis. But she knew deep down Castle wanted another baby. Another little girl he'd say, because he wasn't a make boys kind of guy, experience had given him that much. Even if she knew deep down how much he wanted a boy, honestly so did she.

 _And so Kate complied. And she had this feeling in her gut that Castle would finally get his boy._

"Here we go." She was pulled back to the room where Castle held her hand.

She heard one... Two... She wasn't sure if the last sound she heard could count as a heartbeat but it sure seemed like one.

"There's one baby." The doctor explained. She felt Rick squeeze her hand harder. "And the other not too far behind."

"And there was... I swear I heard..." Kate said. She was afraid to ask.

"It seems there's a third heartbeat." The doctor smiled softly. "Let's see if we can find it again." Kate bit her lip. She was starting to get worried.

And there it was again. It was a bit weaker than the others but it was there.

"It's quite normal for multiples to have stronger babies."

"So something is wrong?" Castle asked.

"Not necessarily." She said calmly. "But I would in fact like to keep an eye on the third baby. Just in case."

"Thank you doctor."

"Any chance of knowing what we're having yet?" Kate asked. Oh it would be crazy if Rick would end up empowered by being the only man in the land full of women his home already was.

"Not yet, it's a bit too early." Dr. Mars said. "I would wait two weeks or so, I'll make an appointment for you then."

* * *

Two weeks had been torture. Real torture.

"Three babies?" Alexis had said. "Are you sure?"

"That's what the doctor said." Kate told her. "I was wondering if you wanted to tag along. "Your dad and I have this bet, it would be nice to have a referee when things go south for him."

"What kind of bet?" Alexis was already amused. She knew her dad and Kate too well. Everything or well most of things in their lives had to be a competition.

"I told you Beckett." Rick came from the kitchen. "I don't make boys... I am destined to be surrounded by beautiful women. Beckett heard her toddler laugh. "And Ryan and Espo."

"Dad!" Alexis shivered. "That's too much information."

"Mark my words dear." Castle mused. "None of those babies is a boy."

Then it hit Beckett. If infact her children were all girls then where would that put Lily? She was her and Rick's first. A daddy's girl for sure, full of love and princess tea parties with Castle. How would she feel if she had to share her daddy with not one but three more girls?

"Babe?"" She had said one day while they were in bed. "What if you are right?"

"Right about..." Rick said, his eyes focused on Beckett's as he brushed her growing bump. "About work?"

Kate limited herself to do paperwork mostly nowadays. On Castle insistence. In fact, she had made it a rule of minimum field work unless she had to. It was a promise she'd made Lily.

She'd always come home.

 _Always._

 _"_ No, about these babies being girls." Her tone was serious as she looked up and then to the side at Rick.

"Ah, so you are finally admitting defeat." Rick smirked.

"No Castle, I'm serious, how is Lily going to feel if we come home one day with three little girls, all at once?"

Lily was still a bit too young to understand what babies meant, but she was so smart, she was sure she'd figure everything out in no time.

"Kate. What are you talking about? She's going to love her little sisters"

"No she won't. Not when they are taking her daddy away from princess tea parties." Kate huffed.

* * *

The day of the ultrasound finally arrived. How much change could two weeks cause? Kate was sure she'd be having more than 3 babies. This wasn't normal. She was barely four months along and she had blew up like a balloon.

"Kate, how have you been feeling?" Dr. Mars asked as Kate moved up to the examination. "Alexis, it's nice to see you again."

"I've come as a peacemaker. I'm like Belgium. Neutral." Alexis said with a smile.

"Have things been a little tense?" The doctor asked Kate. "You're not overdoing yourself, are you Kate?"

"She has been..." Castle began. Kate shot him a look."What? I just said you should take it easy."

"Dr. Mars... you think we could..." Alexis said softly. "Do the ultrasound?"

"Of course." She smiled. A few moments later as Kate felt the cold gel hit her tummy. The first heartbeat was heard. The image of what appeared to be a little person was a bit more noticeable this time around. "And there's your first. You still want to know the sex, right?"

"Yes!" Castle and Beckett said in unison.

"Well, it looks like you've got your first...boy"

 _Jackpot_

"A...boy? Are you sure?" Rick asked. He sounded really surprised. Kate hit him softly on the side.

"Castle!"

"What? I'm..."

"I'm pretty sure Rick." the doctor said. "Congratulations, even though... well you sound a bit disappointed."

"He's just upset because he lost a little bet." Kate mused.

"I see" Dr. Mars. "I now understand why Alexis is here." She proceeded on with the examination. "Here's another baby...boy."

"Gee Castle I thought you said you only made girls?" Kate smiled tenderly at her husband. "Two out of three"

"Three out of three actually," Dr. Mars explained. "Looks like you are having 3 boys."

"Hear that Rick?" We're having 3 boys."

"I hear it Beckett... and I love you."

"I love you too." Kate kissed him softly.

"Looks like Lily's staying a daddy's girl huh?"

"Yes she is."

* * *

 **What did you guys think? An update to my other Castle story will be posted tomorrow tops, work is a muse killer and I barely have time to gather my own thoughts. As always mistakes are mine.**

 **Reviews, anyone?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**On the count of...three?**_

 ** _An AU Series. What if Castle and Beckett had triplets? What would their lives be like?_**

 ** _Chapter 2: The thing about names..._**

Running after a toddler was an extremely complicated thing to do when you were seven months pregnant with triplets. Yeah, three kids all boys. Kate honestly wanted nothing more than to spend every moment she could with Lily before the babies came. She never wanted her daughter to resent her.

"You okay?" She heard a voice say from behind. Alexis. She had been sent to keep an eye on her, it was all Rick's idea. He and Dr. Mars had been conspiring against her. All they wanted her to do was lay in bed.

She couldn't. She had to care for Lily. But now Alexis was here to Kate figured she might as well take a breather. Ever since she found out she was having three babies, her mind had been on all thing boys, her and Castle had been freaking out about it. It was as exciting and scary as the first time.

"Castle sent you?" Kate said, picking up one of Lily's last toys from the living room floor.

"Yeah, he said to keep an eye on you." Kate rolled her eyes and Alexis gave her a smile. "He just wants you and the boys to be okay Kate, the doctor already said..." Alexis. Oh dear Alexis, she loved her, truth be told their relationship had grown over the years and she loved the girl for being as smart and kind as her dad. But another thing she inherited from Rick? Persistence. Sometimes? Not so cute.

"Alexis!" Lily was had just turned three. She was getting more active by the minute. Alexis opened her arms to the little girl with a quick swift. Kate could no longer pick her up. At first the little girl had seemed hurt but then Lanie had used her medic magic to somehow explain Lily mommy was trying to keep her baby brothers in her tummy for a while longer and that was why she couldn't pick her up.

Kate promised all the bed cuddles possible, though.

"Hey Lil." Alexis smiled. "You want to help me make diner? While we let mommy rest for a minute?" Lily turned to Kate.

"Yeah, sweetie. You go on ahead with Alexis, I've got to call Uncle Javi real quick and I'll join you."

That was enough for the little girl to smile. "Kay mommy."

* * *

When Beckett came back from making the call, Martha was already home. She too was keeping a close eye on her. "What are we making?"

"Spaghetti tart." Martha said. "Alexis and I just watched a wonderful cooking show. The recipes come from the Broadway show that was on a few years back." Oh yeah Kate remembered that musical. She was pregnant with Lily when she first saw it and she felt like she had to eat all of the pies there.

Of course Rick took her to a pie diner after it. But they didn't look as good. "Hello ladies." Came Rick's voice a minute later.

"Hello dear." Martha kissed her son's cheek. "How was work today?"

"Slow really. Unless Alexis and Haley took all the fun cases in the morning like they usually do." He leaned to kiss Beckett softly on the lips. "I'm starving tough."

"Dad, I thought you said you wanted to focus on writing before the boys were here, since you are going to be with them almost all day once Beckett goes back to work." Alexis said with a bit of annoyance in her voice. She knew he was stuck. His life wasn't as exciting as it used to be between Derrick Storm and Niki Heat. Right now he was just... a neurotic expectant parent.

"Yeah, we kind of missed you today Castle, didn't we Lily?" Kate turned to her child. "We missed daddy making us lunch."

"We did!" Lily put in. "It's no fun without you daddy."

"Well, I am the fun one." Castle said.

"Mommy can't be fun, not now daddy, she's gotta be careful." Lily put in in a matter of facty way. Oh Beckett's child indeed. Always logical. "Right mommy?"

"Yes well, it's not everyday one is expecting triplets." Martha interjected. "Speaking of which, any name ideas?"

"No, not yet." Kate said quickly. "Ryan and Esposito have a few ideas though," She smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah and they all rhyme with Javier and Kevin." Rick shivered. "Cute thought though."

"Lily and I have a few ideas of our own, don't we Lil?"

"You do?"

"Let's hear them, then,"

"Rocko." Alexis mused. "That's Lily's."

Rick and Kate shared a look. "That's.."

"Not a bad name..."

"It's not?" Martha said. "Sounds like one of those kids might be following one of the not so glamorous roads of the arts."

"Or getting bullied." Kate said in a muffled voice so she and Rick could hear but not Lily.

"Tell you what bug." Castle said. "If and when we get a dog, we can name him Rocko, I think it goes better huh?"

"Really?" Lily didn't sound bothered at all at the discerning of her picked up name. "Thanks daddy," 7

"Yeah, thanks daddy, how exactly are we going to have a dog and four kids inside a loft?" Kate hissed at him.

"I said if and when...I'm not saying right now Beckett." She gave him the look. "And Alexis, what's your suggestion?"

* * *

"Babe, even if we are avoiding the subject, I think we should talk about about it. Names." They were already in bed. Alexis's suggestion was Patrick, Beckett had had a boyfriend Patrick. It had not ended well. But it was something they needed to discuss for sure.

"Sure, I mean, we do have a list already don't we?" Castle told her with a soft kiss "Where is it?" He scrambled through the drawer. The names they had weren't... Castle enough. Lily and Alexis's names had a special meaning behind them. Beckett wanted that for her boys as well. She'd been thinking about James after her dad, after all, ti was special enough. But maybe it could be only a middle name. Like Lily's was Joanna. "James?" She heard Rick say. "That's a given, right?"

"It could only be a middle name" Kate added. "I'm sure my dad won't mind." She mused. "Alexander?"

"My middle name? Really?" Castle asked. "Only if you want."

"Of course I do."

"Okay. Alexander it is. Middle name?"

"Sure unless..."

"No. Middle names are coming along great." He smiled.

"We're still missing one." Kate pointed out.

"Still a no on Rocko huh?" Castle joked. "Well, we still have a few good ones on the list." Rick said putting his hand on Beckett's tummy. "What do you boys think huh?"

"Ow." Beckett laughed. "I think you woke them up." They just starting doing cardio with my bladder." She moved on to get out of bed.

"Sorry, what about Sebastian?"

"Nope."

"Nathan?"

"Not really..."

"Alright... Alfred?"

"You are not serious, are you?"

"Why not?"

"Next one Castle.."

"Michael." The bathroom was suddenly quiet. "Beckett?"

"Castle... I think my water just broke..."

* * *

 **Wanted to keep this moving a bit since we'll be seeing different stages of the boys's' lives. Thanks for the support. Next chapter will be a little intense. By the way,did you catch my Waitress reference? I just watched the movie again yesterday. I love it as much asReviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**On the count of...three?**_

 ** _An AU Series. What if Castle and Beckett had triplets? What would their lives be like?_**

 ** _Chapter 3: Life's thread_**

This couldn't be happening. She had barely hit the 7 month mark. Castle hurried by her side. "Are you sure?"

"Either that or we have a leak in the bathroom." Kate gasped. "Rick.."

"It'll be okay Kate, here..." Castle was unusually calm and that didn't help Beckett's case. She was sure the wave of pain she felt was a contraction. She already had a child.

 _Lily._

As soon as she realized what was happening she found that Rick had left the room and was probably rallying Martha and Alexis for help, because they both came into the room a moment later.

"Can you stand up?" Rick asked. His face was full of worry but he was trying to keep it together for her sake. "I've got you Beckett." He held her as they walked out of the room.

"Where's Lily?" Kate's face reflected on Alexis as she promised her she'd care for Lily. Next thing she knew she was in the car, Martha was beside her as Castle drove. She was sure he was calling the boys and Lanie.

"Rick..." She said. Castle looked back at her for a second. "They're not ready..." She was panicking now. Between the pain and the uncertainty. "Castle."

"I'm right here Kate, it's going to be okay." She could barely hear him.

"How much longer Richard?" Came Martha's voice. Another contraction flooded Kate. Then she felt it. Warm liquid down her legs. This wasn't just water. It was blood.

She was loosing blood. And she could barely see Rick now, she was slowly fading away.

"Kate..."

* * *

It had come as fast as it went. The next time she opened her eyes she could hear faint voices, she felt herself being lifted up and then there were bright lights all around her. She was sure Castle was holding her hand, as hard as he could.

His hand was warm, hers was cold. "Castle..." She whispered.

"Kate? Kate can you hear me?" An unfamiliar voice said. "Kate, do you know where you are?"

All she could muster was. "Babies..."

"We know honey, we've got you.." Another voice said. "How far along is she Mr. Castle?"

"Seven months." That didn't sound like Castle and yet she had seen his lips move. "Is there anything..."

"We're calling your doctor as soon as we can but we need to stop the bleeding first." A female voice said. Kate tried to reach for Rick but he seemed too far away. "We need to take it from here Mr. Castle. You need to wait outside."

No.

He couldn't leave her alone.

"Babe..." She said faintly. Rick's face came close to hers. "What's happening?"

"You..." Castle said slowly. "You're going to be alright Beckett."

"I'm bleeding." She stated. Castle nodded. "Castle. Promise me something..."

"What?"

"You make sure they save our boys. And just in case..."

"No, they're fixing it Beckett. They have to. I'm not making any promises. I can't."

"Mr. Castle, we really need you to let us do our job." A doctor said. "We need to work fast. Your wife and babies are in good hands, I promise you." Kate could see Castle's blue eyes lighten.

"Sweetheart, come with me... You need to let them do their job Richard." Martha said as she led Castle away from Beckett.

"I love you Kate. Everything is going to be okay." He touched her cheek softly and kissed her hand as they took her.

They took her away and he stood there, powerless.

* * *

"What happened Castle?" Lanie asked.

"I have no idea, one minute we were thinking about names and the next thing I know she's... here." Rick burried his face in his hands.

"She's Beckett bro, she's gonna pull trough." Espo touched Castle's shoulder. He turned to see Martha coming their way with Ryan in tow.

"I just talked to Alexis, Lily is still asleep. She's with Haley now." His mother said. "Here." She handed him a cup of coffee. "What else can I do?"

"Can you bring Beckett out here. Our babies still inside her? Happy? Making fun my lacking skills on baby name choosing?" Castle said bitterly.

"Oh Richard..."

"I just can't... I can't do this." He stood up. Came face to face with Ryan. He had gone trough this once. If there was one person who understood how he was feeling was Kevin.

"One thing at a time Castle. You can do this. You're stronger than you think you are."

"What if I lose her Ryan?"

 _She opened her eyes. It was early in the morning. She turned to her side, pulling away from the light as she came face to face with Rick. He was sleeping peacefully. His snores were soft and his hands were strong around her. She realized she was no longer pregnant, her enormous belly was no longer there."Rick? Babe?"_

 _"Good morning." He said sweetly, barely awake. "What time is it?"_

 _"Early," Beckett said._

 _"No sound of little feet just yet." Castle smirked. "I think we're safe." He pulled her closer to his body. They stayed like that for a little while._

 _"Mommy? Daddy?" Came a small voice. It sounded a little older than her Lily but Beckett knew it was her. "You up?" The door was slightly opened so Lily peaked her head in._

 _She was taller than Beckett remembered. "Good morning baby." She heard Rick say as the little girl jumped into bed between her parents. "Where are your brothers?"_

 _And just like that, Beckett realized there were three little bodies peaking trough the door, one by one saw their parents awake. One quickly moved up to Castle's side, another one, to the middle of the bed. Beckett then came face to face with a third little boy._

 _Dark brown hair. Blue eyes._

 _Her and Rick's baby boys. All three of them._

* * *

 **Don't worry, I'll update sometime soon, I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**On the count of...three?**_

 ** _An AU Series. What if Castle and Beckett had triplets? What would their lives be like?_**

 ** _Chapter 4: Just hold on to me_**

She had been drifting in and out of consciousness for a while. She could listen to voices. Hoping one of them was Rick's. Or Dr. Mars. She had explained that a multiples pregnancy had other risks she had not had when pregnant with Lily.

Her sweet Lily. She was sure was still sleeping in the safe company of Martha and Alexis. She could picture her bouncing toddler coming to the table with Rick dragging his feet after her. She'd laugh over Lily and Castle princess tea parties and they would also melt her heart.

She'd been everything they'd hoped for and more.

"Kate?" Someone was calling her. "Kate, my name is Natalie, listen we need your help alright sweetheart?" She seemed not much older than 30. "We need you to stay awake for as long as you can, alright?"

"Castle..."

"Your husband is right outside Kate. We need you to stay awake sweetie." Natalie tried again.

Oh no. Too late.

 _Kate would watch her kids sleep for a little while every night. It gave her a sense of peace. A feeling of having something to hold on to after a long day's work._

 _"Hey beautiful." Rick came behind her, he wrapped her in his arms. Safe. Loved._

 _"How was class?"_

 _"Fine, although I did have someone ask me for my number." She felt Castle tense. "Relax, they are younger than Alexis. And he saw the ring." He looked at her somberly. "I still don't know if I made the right decision of having my middle life crisis, right after we had triplets."_

 _"Oh Kate." He whispered, turning her around. "It's fine, that's why you take them nightly. You are doing not doing anything wrong"_

 _"I'm not?"_

 _"No. You are chasing a dream. There is nothing wrong with that, in fact I believe it's what keeps us on our toes." He said with a smile. She gazed at him confused. "Me and you multitasking."_

 _"Right." She huffed. Kate turned around again to look at her boys. Two identical. One not so much._

 _Her and Rick's triple threat._

* * *

"Any word yet?" Alexis had come and joined them at the hospital. Lily was safely in the PI Office with Haley.

"No... She's still in there." Espo said. "They haven't told your dad anything."

"Did she... give birth to the babies?" Alexis asked worriedly.

"Not that we know of." Ryan added in.

"Alexis." Rick had come back from down the hall. Martha in tow. "Where's Lily?"

"She's okay dad, don't worry, the real important question is. How are you?"

"Me? Fine."

"Dad."

"Okay, I'm... slowly dying here. Why don't they tell me anything... There was so much, so much blood."

Alexis's heart broke. "I'm sure they'll come and get you as soon as they can." She smiled softly, wrapping her arms around Castle. "Beckett's strong dad..."

"She might be, but I'm not." He admitted shyly.

"Of course you are sweetheart." Martha brushed his cheek. "You just to hold on for a little longer, I know the uncertainty is hard to understand." Her eyes lowered a bit. "I felt the same way that night you and Katherine were shot. I didn't know anything..."

Oh yeah, the shooting. She'd survived that. She would make it trough.

"Mr. Castle?" A doctor came in sight, he was taking off his cap. "Your wife is stable now. She's lost a lot of blood. As I understand she just hit the seventh month mark?"

"Yes." He said softly. "Is she having the babies tonight?"

"She's not strong enough right now, but I would like us to consider the strong possibility we might have to interfere once more."

Oh.

"Your doing a C- Section." Alexis added in.

"We'll have to wait and see. The first few hours are critical." He said calmly. "You can come and see her now. Just one of you for now."

"Dad. Tell her we love her." Alexis pushed her ahead a bit.

"We're all rooting for her." Kevin added in. "And those boys."

* * *

She opened her eyes once more. She was now in a bed again, no doctors around her... Just. Rick. He was watching her tentatively. "Hey you."

"Hey." She said softly. He squeezed her hand. "What happened?"

"How much do you remember?" He asked softly. "You..."

"Babies okay?" She asked. He nodded. "We still weren't done picking names."

"Ah that." He brushed her hand with his fingers. "That can wait."

"No." She said harshly. "It can't Rick." He saw the desperation in her eyes. "Not if..."

"It's going to be alright Kate."

"Even if it is. I want us to pick up their names."

"Fine. So we had decided on middle ones. Alexander and James." Castle said softly.

"What about Finn? Beckett smiled. "I always liked that one."

"Finn Castle? Really?"

"We could compromise." She added in. "You like Nathan, I like Finn."

"And Cosmo."

"We're not naming them Cosmo or Rocko. I'll play you if we do eventually get a pet, we can give them either one of those names."

"So... you're liking the dog idea huh?" Castle winked at her. Such a dork. "I like that,"

"Only because you got it into Lily's head and she keeps asking 'if daddy was serious'"

"What did you tell her?" He asked softly.

"That I'd give it a thought, I did have a dog growing up and it made me... I don't know. I think it would make Lily happy."

"And Rick too." He said.

"Of course."

"Oh come on, between the places we lived, the theatre and boarding school I never got a chance to have a dog." His eyes lighted up and Kate felt relieved.

"Alright, on to first names."

"Or dog names?"

"Focus Castle."

"Right." He nodded. "Reece. You said you liked Reece."

"And you liked Jake." She replied almost instantly.

Bless the instant connection thing.

Oh.

"Kate?" He asked as soon as she groaned in pain. "What's wrong?"

* * *

They had rushed her off to the delivery room. Dr. Mars had arrived moments before. Kate sighed, she really didn't think she'd be giving birth tonight but her doctor had explained the babies had began to become distressed and they needed to act fast so they would be tended to as soon as possible.

"It's not uncommon for triplets to come this early, but because of what we've seen today, I want to take every precaution."

Kate thought they were doing a C-Section. Again, Dr. Mars proved her wrong. "You've just been treated very aggressively. I'd like to avoid putting your body into more distress. I want us to give the chance to deliver naturally. You think we can do that Kate?"

Wasn't labor qualified as that?

Kate bit her lip. She was tired. Oh so tired. She'd just preferred they cut her open, but...

Another contraction. And Rick was by her side, leaning his forehead against her. "Tell me what you want us to do Kate?"

"I want to try." She said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She said quickly.

"Alright Kate. I need you to start pushing.

* * *

Jacob Alexander Castle came into the world first. Strong lungs and bright blue eyes. Rick was right there to cut the cord and keep her going.

Reece James Castle followed in a close second. His was a more calm entrance. Right until the moment he felt cold. Blue eyes and a mess of hair on his head. Kate took a minute to admire her beautiful boys, even within minutes of being born she knew they'd be more than Castle than her.

She noticed then Jake and Reece were identical, like in her dream. She wondered if the third baby would look just like them or be completely different.

As she joined the calm of having finishing with one ordeal, she wasn't ready for the beeping of the machines and the darkness that suddenly over came her.

Her third baby wasn't out yet. The smallest one.

And she was loosing it again.

"Castle..."

"Kate..."

"C-Section... we need to take her Rick, I'm sorry, I'm not taking any additional risk with this baby..."

And just like that she felt Castle stride after her, she couldn't make out a lot of what was happening. It all happened so fast. She begged Dr. Mars not to be sleeping if it came to the scenario in which they had to do a C-Section, but she could barely stay awake.

"It's almost over. I promise." Rick told her sweetly. He kissed her forehead as she felt herself being disconnected of it all? Just moments before she was enjoining having a quiet moment, taking on the delight her children were healthy and now she was loosing herself again.

"This isn't going to hurt Kate. You'll just feel a bit of discomfort." Dr. Mars said.

Oh crap...

"Rick..."

"I'm here." She felt him kiss her softly. "It's alright Kate. I love you, you can do it."

"And baby is out," Their suspicions from the first ultrasound was right. The baby was considerably smaller than his brothers. And what was worse, he wasn't crying.

* * *

 **Phew...**

 **What do you think guys? Lots of twists and emotions here. Thank you so much for the support.**

 **'Till next time**


	5. Chapter 5

_**On the count of...three?**_

 ** _An AU Series. What if Castle and Beckett had triplets? What would their lives be like?_**

 ** _Chapter 5 : Fighter_**

 _"Castle..."_

 _"Kate..."_

 _"C-Section... we need to take her Rick, I'm sorry, I'm not taking any additional risk with this baby..."_

 _And just like that she felt Castle stride after her, she couldn't make out a lot of what was happening. It all happened so fast. She begged Dr. Mars not to be sleeping if it came to the scenario in which they had to do a C-Section, but she could barely stay awake._

 _"It's almost over. I promise." Rick told her sweetly. He kissed her forehead as she felt herself being disconnected of it all? Just moments before she was enjoining having a quiet moment, taking on the delight her children were healthy and now she was loosing herself again._

 _"This isn't going to hurt Kate. You'll just feel a bit of discomfort." Dr. Mars said._

 _Oh crap..._

 _"Rick..."_

 _"I'm here." She felt him kiss her softly. "It's alright Kate. I love you, you can do it."_

 _"And baby is out," Their suspicions from the first ultrasound was right. The baby was considerably smaller than his brothers. And what was worse, he wasn't crying._

* * *

Rick sat there. Still. His boys had been in this world for only a few hours and it seemed everything had moved so fast.

Jake and Reece were in the nursery. Martha and Alexis kept a watchful eye over the two.

But Rick could only keep his mind on his third son. And Kate.

She was so tired, and yet she kept on a stoic glance. She was weak from everything she had been trough. "Castle." She'd told him. "You stay with him, you heard me? Stay with him."

And he did. He stood there, sleep deprived and full of worry. He'd called Lanie who had taken Lily over with her and Javi for the night. Lily was just fine, wondering whether Mommy and Daddy would make it home tonite.

"Rick?" It was Dr. Mars. "How are you holding up?" She'd handed him a cup of coffee.

"I'm fine. How's Kate?"

"She's on the mend for now, her body went trough so much in the last few hours, but she seems to be on the right way, physically anyway. "

"And emotionally?"

"That's another matter entirely." She said with a sigh. "She's... She feels lost."

"Has she seen the babies?" Rick's heart sank. He remembered holding on to Alexis as a small bundle when she was born. To Lily. And Jake and Reece for mere moments.

"Not really, she can't barely register what's happening right now." Dr. Mars said.

"So? What happens now?" He asked swallowing hard.

"You must go to her, she needs you Rick."

"I can't." He motioned towards the window showing the NICU. "I made Kate a promise, I made it to my son too."

"Go on Rick." Jim Beckett stood behind him. "I promise the baby won't stay by himself for a moment. Katie needs you."

* * *

Castle made his way to Kate's room. Martha was there.

"Richard."

"How is she?" He asked softly. They had given her such strong drugs that she was in and out of consciousness. "Jim is here."

"Yes, I called him." Martha said. "I didn't think he should be kept away from any of it"

"I should have done that." Rick spoke. "I should have done so much mother."

"Richard..."

"No, there's not even a full nursery set up. Everything is turning into disaster, I didn't want my children to come into the world this way."

"You listen to me, bringing children into the world is not easy. It never is." There was extreme sadness in her voice. "But you and Katherine have each other and you will survive this. I did. And you didn't come into the world in the easiest way either."

Oh

"My son is there, and he's so small. And I feel so powerless. So.."

"Rick..." Came Kate's muffled voice. "Where's..."

"Your dad is with him. Jake and Reece are with Alexis and Scott." Rick moved to his wife's side.

"Are they okay?" She asked as he held on to her hand. "I..."

"They are perfect Kate." He said softly. His blue eyes shining in the dim light of the room.

"And they look so much like Richard." Martha put in.

"Figures." Kate rolled her eyes. "All I could see where those blue eyes. Except.."

"He's going to be alright Kate. Dr. Mars is taking care of him." Kate's eyes filled with tears. She let go of his hand.

"He doesn't even have a name." She said accusingly. "We couldn't even..."

"Then, let's name him. What's that middle name you wanted?" Rick asked.

"What's the point?" She said bitterly. "He wasn't crying Rick."

"Katherine..."

"Mother, would you give us a minute please?" He asked. Martha backed out.

"Of course." She blew them a soft kiss.

"Kate."

"Don't..."

"Kate, he's alive. He's fighting." Richard's words caught up in his throat. "We need to name him."

"So we can bury him later?"

Rick's heart pounded loudly. "You don't get to do that, I know what you are doing. You are playing the blame game. We don't get to do that Kate. It wasn't anybody's fault."

"Of course it was!" She shot at him in pain. "I'm his mother, I should have been more careful..."

"Kate..."

"I fell." She confessed. "I fell a few days ago and didn't tell you..."

* * *

"Katherine, you need to see them." Martha said. "They need to be close to you."

"No."

"Kate..." Dr. Mars insisted.

"Why are you even talking to me? You should be somewhere else. Trying to save my son." She said dryly.

"We have the best team on it Kate, they are monitoring the baby, please I need you to trust me, I'm doing everything I can to help your son, but now I need you to help yourself and your babies, they need you." Kate's eyes drifted to the bundles in Martha and Rick's arms. He wouldn't look at her.

"Rick, why don't you bring Jake over?" Dr. Mars instructed him. He moved slowly, cooing at the sleeping baby tenderly.

There was the best part of Richard Castle. Him as a father. It was the side of him Kate loved most.

"The best medicine." Martha said. "There we go." She smiled as Rick placed the baby in Kate's arms.

Kate looked at his son. Jake cooed at her. Drifting between sleep. His blue eyes sparkled. He looked so much like Rick it hurt. He was so mad at her and she hated herself for it. "We'll give you a minute, alright?" Rick said. He saw Martha place Reece back and she followed her son out of the room.

"Hey there buddy," Kate spoke. "Mommy is kind of a mess right now, huh?" Jake opened his eyes at the sound of her voice. "Sorry, bad word." She smiled. "Good thing you can't really know what it means yet." She turned to see Martha a Rick talking. "The world is a messy place Jake. I wish it wasn't. I wish your brother was here..."

* * *

"You still haven't picked up a name?" Martha uttered.

"No." He told her quickly. "I've been thinking...Jackson."

"Richard, do you think that's wise?"

"Well, he did gave me life mother, and he saved Alexis."

"After it was his fault she was there in the first place." She said bitterly. "And that's not even his real name."

Rick huffed. "I guess I'm just holding on to a stupid fantasy then."

"How so?" Martha asked confused.

"He might not even make it trough the night." He said. Martha's color was drained from his face. "My son might die and I can't even look at Kate."

"What happened?"

"She fell. She overdid herself like she wasn't 7 months pregnant." He told her. "I told her..."

"Oh Richard..." Martha stroked her son's cheek. "Katherine is such an independent woman. So strong too. It doesn't mean she meant it for it to happen."

"I know, but she didn't tell me about it."

"Because she didn't think it was important..."

"How is it not...Wait. You knew?"

"I might have known something. She asked me to accompany her to the doctor. Dr. Mars told us."

"Mother..."

"Richard, listen to me. You were not home alright? She didn't want you to worry, she was perfectly fine."

"Guess she wasn't..."

"This might not have nothing to do with..." Martha began. "Richard you can't be doing this right now, your wife, your babies... they need you."

* * *

Rick stood there,

Still. He watched as Kate held Jake. His mother had returned inside. She held on to Reece.

Kate turned to look at him. Their eyes met. A small smile formed on his lips. There was nothing more beautiful than Kate with bonding with their children.

"Jackson." He said softly as soon as he entered the room.

"Rick..." She began.

"No, I don't want to talk about it. I need us to focus on this Kate, our son needs a name."

"Jackson, after your dad?"

"Thought it had a poetry to it." He admitted shyly.

"I like it." She smiled. "What do you think about...Joey?"

"I thought you liked Nathan?" He inquired.

"I thought you liked Finn?"

"Touche."

"Jackson Joseph Castle."

"Sounds like a Han Solo kind of name." Rick said with a smile.

"Or the guy from that Joss Whedon show." Kate agreed.

There were a lot of messed up things, Kate was right. So much uncertainty. But one thing was for sure.

None of them were going to give up without a fight.

* * *

 **Baby number three has a name. Huh, Sorry I have some daddy issues myself. Trivia question. Can you guess why the baby is named Joey? Think soap and 1994. Anyways. What did you think about this chapter?**

 **Next is about to get intense and...We'll find out if JJ turns out to be the lucky identical baby number 3! How cool is that?**


	6. Chapter 6

**On the count of...three?**

 **An AU Series. What if Castle and Beckett had triplets? What would their lives be like?**

 **Chapter 6: Triple Threat**

"The good news is," Jane Mars said. "Reece and Jake will be able to go home real soon." She spoke softly, Martha, Kate, Jim, Alexis and Rick all looked at her. "Joey's status is still a bit too unstable for us to give..."

"Cut the crap." It was Kate. Jackson Joseph Castle had come into the world in the midst of tears, desperation and love and yet, after 8 days, his life was still on the thread of uncertainty."just tell us the truth."

Jane sighed. "The truth is Joey is a figther. Agaisnt all odds he's still hanging on to life, hope and that's what you should hold on to as well Kate." The other woman said kindly. "We're still not out of the woods with Joey, but his brothers and you, you all can go home by the end of the week."

"Those are good news Katie." Jim told her softly. Kate's eyes focused on Rick's. "Really good."

"Can you guys give us a minute?" Rick asked. Jane nodded. Martha kissed her son's cheek and ushered the rest out of the room. He sat next to Kate on the bed.

"So much for a miracle huh?" She said bitterly. Truth be told, he was quite shaken himself. The prospect of going home with two babies instead of three scared him. The idea of Joey alone in this place was something his heart couldn't take.

"Kate." He spoke, stroking her cheek as he did. "Miracles can come to you when you least expect it. Our children are miracles."

"I Just don't want him to stay here while we all go home." She told him."Lily's going to wonder where the other baby is."

"I actually had an idea for that." He said. "It will help her understand a little better what's going."

"What..."

"Are we all ready?" A nurse came into the room with Reece and Jake. The babies were no longer in an incubator and instead wore their own onsie. One with an R and J.

"Castle..." Kate watched as Rick set his plan into motion. He had had this idea a few days ago and conffered it with hospital staff.

"Mama!" Lily had come bouncing, followed by Alexis. Rick then placed a finger to his lips. Lily imitated him almost imeditately. "Mama, you ready?" She said, less exitedly this time.

"Ready for what Lil?" She asked. Lily glanced at Rick. He kept quiet.

"You'll see."

* * *

Kate was already able to wallk, her resiliance to trauma was astounding, but she was forced to be moved around in a wheelchair. She held on to Reece as Alexis held Jake. Natalie, her nurse wheeled her along as Rick walked behind her carrying Lily.

"Now, remember Lily..." Rick told her. "We have to be really quiet in here, right?"

"Yes daddy, babies are sleeping." His almost four year old said. "Sh..."

"Good girl." He said.

The NCIU was not a happy place, not like the nursery, were Kate had been to most in the last 8 days, she in fact moved betwween the two places. She'd look at two of her boys, with Rick's eyes, watching her. Smiling. And then she'd look at Joey. He was improving, that much they knew. And he did have Rick's eyes too. Identical triplets. A birth in a million. Her babies were indeed a miracle.

Now a miracle would be for Castle to tell the boys apart this early. She already did. Jake was the biggest, her first born. Reece was the one with the gentle glare and a small freckle near his right eye. And Joey, her JJ, was another story entirely. She had only recently been able to hold him and when she did, he opened his eyes for the first time.

"Hey baby Joey, look who came for a visit." Natalie spoke softly as she did a check up on the baby. "You got a lot of people on your corner."

"Hi Joey. I'm Lily, your sister, and Alexis too. We sorry you're sick but daddy says you're getting better. Come home soon." Lily spoke from Rick's arms as he lfted her. Kate looked at her husband and smiled.

"What about we try something?" Natalie said. Lily's eyes lighted up. "Joey's still a bit too small for us to move him, but I'm sure he'd love to get to know his big sister better." Rick knew what she was going to do. He and Kate had done it a few times already. "And LIly gets to wear the special gloves." Her face, filled with happiness was priceless.

And so they put Lily's hands inside the gloves connected to the incubator. The moment she saw Joey move to her touch, she turned to Kate.

"He knows me mommy, he knows me." She said.

"Of course he does Lily. And he's so happy that you are here." Kate reached for Castle's free hand as the other held on to their daugther.

"See?" He whispered. "Miracles happpen all the time."

* * *

The end of the week came and it was time for Kate and the boys to go home. "Don't worry, he won't ever not have one of us here." Alexis told her. Rick wheeled her out, she held on to one baby while Lanie held on to the other.

Bless her friends, in the last few weeks since this had all happened, they had finished setting up the nursery, with Rick and Alexis at the head of the operation, so when they opened the door to the loft, Kate had to stop herself for a moment.

"Beckett?" Rick asked. He had come home with her and Martha, just as they had left the night the boys had been born.

"I'm okay, I Just need a minute." She held her breath. She walked inside for a moment. Lily was with her dad for the rest of the morning. The moment came into the nursey, her heart melt. For her husband and their friends. The room was equally distributed for all three babies. The walls were blue. With trains, spaceships and swords painted on the wall. And each of the cribs had one blanket with the boy's name on it. Courtesy of Martha.

"I Just hope it isn't too much." Rick came behind her. Carrying both babies gently. "See here boys, this is where you are going to sleep. That is, if you manage to do it." He joked as he placed Jake on his crib first. He wore a blue knitted hat.

"It's perfect Castle." Kate said, her feelings getting the best of her as she watched Rick place Recee on his crib. "I Just wish..."

"He'll come home soon Kate." Rick told her. "It might take him a little longer, but he'll be here, messing up with my head." She smiled. "How about we pick a color for each one and stick to a system?"

She gave him a sweet smile as she stared at the empty crib.

Yep, soon enough, she'd had her triple threat.

That was until she got phone call from Alexis. Joey needed surgery.

* * *

 **Yay, Reece and Jake are home, it isn't over for Joey just yet. Identical triplets! How awesome is that?**


	7. Chapter 7

**On the count of...three?**

 **An AU Series. What if Castle and Beckett had triplets? What would their lives be like?**

 **Chapter 7: In my veins**

Kate Beckett sat there, looking at her two healthy boys, and Lily. And she felt so hopeless. "Katherine?" She heard Martha say. "Why don't you go rest, Alexis and I have everything under control." Just then Jake began to fuss. Kate stood up taking the baby out of his bassinet in the living room.

She sighed. "It's okay baby, I'm here." She bounced the baby slowly, placing him close to her chest. "I can't Martha...I have to do something or I'll go crazy. " Her mother in law smiled. They suddenly heard the door open.

"Daddy!" Lily went to greet Rick with a smile. "Daddy the babies don't sleep."

"Having trouble again?" Castle said said, placing Lily down after he'd kissed her forehead. "Here, I'll do it." Beckett shot him a glance.

"I'm fine." She told him.

"Recee is asleep in the room." Martha said.

"Me and Alexis are watching a movie." Lily told him. "Mama needs to sleep but she don't want to." Rick smiled sofly.

"Kate."

"Don't. I don't need you to tell me to stop. I can't just sit here and pretend that this isn't happening." She kept pacing with Jake in her arms.

* * *

 _They rushed to the hospital. Lanie had offered to help Martha with the babies at the loft. They hadn't spoken a word the whole way there._

 _"Kate, dad." Alexis greeted them , Scott by her side. "They won't tell us anything, just that Joey might need surgery and..." She was trying to stay strong but Kate could see the anguish in her eyes._

 _"Mr. And Mrs Castle?" A young doctor said. "I'm Dr. Shepherd. I'm a pediatric surgeon. "_

 _"Please don't try to downplay this. Just tell us what's wrong." Kate pleaded. Castle placed a hand on her shoulder._

 _"As you know..." the young man said. "Three babies being born this early means high risk to at least one of them to struggle more than the others."_

 _"What does this mean for Joey?" Castle asked._

 _"We've done tests on him since he was born, given him the right treatment as his organs didn't get the chance to develop fully, " The doctor continued."And he seems to be improving. He's one strong little one."_

 _Kate glanced at Castle. "But you've discovered something is wrong with him." It wasn't a question. Dr. Shepherd nodded._

 _"There appears to be murmur in Joey's heart. We still don't know the extent of it."_

 _"Not until you do the surgery." Rick said._

 _"Yes." He told him slowly. "I know this isn't what you had expected to hear. But it's a better prognosis than the one we had when he was born."_

 _Kate wanted to die. She wanted all of this to be over. She wanted Joey to be home. Not in the thread of a life he had had for less tan a month._

 _"Kate?" It was Rick. "You want to sit?"_

 _Stupid Castle. How was he so calm?_

 _"Is this the best thing you can do for him?" Alexis asked._

 _"Yes." The man said. "He's still a bit too small. And as any surgical procedures it comes with risks. But I do believe this is his best chance."_

* * *

Kate woke up in the middle of the night. The babies were fussing again. At least that's what she thought. She was alone in the hospital room, Castle was nowhere to be found.

"Kate?" He said softly behind her. "Did you sleep at all?" He held up two cups of coffee.

"A little, yeah. You?"

"No, not really. " He said. "Alexis called. Babies have been sleeping since 7."

Yes!

"Really?" She asked. She'd been out of the hospital for less than 48 hours and she was back again. But at least her babies were doing better.

All three of them.

"Lanie. So glad you're here." Castle said. "Would you stay here for a moment? I need to go..." .

"Sure." She said with a smile. Rick leaned to kiss Kate's forehead. "Javi and Ryan are outside. "

"You didn't have to come. Who's with Leo?" Kate said as her best friend sat at her side. It all had happened so fast she hadn't had time to tell her friends what was happening right away, but she was so grateful for them.

"Don't worry, Jenny offered to help. I just couldn't not come. Nor could the boys." Lanie hugged her friend. "What are they telling you?"

"Not much. I'd been pacing for hours in the waiting room so they sent me to a room but I just can't..." She said, tears coming from her eyes. "We went home earlier, just before the surgery and all i could think of was it had been my fault. "

"Kate. Don't." She told her. "You've done nothing wrong. Sometimes it just gets darker before the sun can come out again. That's all this is."

"What if I lose him Lanie?"

"You're not there yet Beckett." She said in all honesty. "Let's not cross that bridge yet."

"Mrs. Castle?" Kate turned around. "The doctor would like to see you."

* * *

 _"Mommy and Daddy love you so much bud." Kate spoke as she glanced at her son trough the incubator. "And we can't wait to have you home with us. Lily and your brothers are waiting for you..."_

 _Joey was awake, his eyes were opened. And looking at her. "You hold on there JJ. And we'll be here rooting for you." Rick added. Kate leaned her head into her husband's chest. "You fight, okay? Be feisty like your mommy.."_

 _"Are we ready?" One nurse asked._

 _Kate cleaned her eyes. She stared at her child one more time and nodded. "Yes."_

 _"This little guy is in the best hands." Jane Mars told them a moment later. "Casey might be young but he knows what he's doing well as anyone."_

 _Rick and Kate followed as far as they could go. Then as soon as the glass doors closed in front of them, held on to one another._

 _Hoping ._ _Waiting._

 _And why not? Praying._

* * *

3 months later

Castle opened the door to the loft like he'd done when Jake and Recee had come home. He held on to the baby carrier as Kate stepped in with a bundle in her arms.

"We're here." She whispered. Joey smiled at her. So purely. He was glad to be home too. "Welcome home JJ. "

"What took you guys so long?" Lanie asked. "Let me look at my godson," The loft began to fill with the people that mattered most to them.

Javi held on to his own son. Leo was now almost 2. Ryan and Jenny both held on to one of their children as they too celebrated that that whole ordeal had ended.

Lanie took the baby from Kate. "I think this little guy needs to be changed into his party outfit..." Kate raised an eyebrow. "We'll be right back." She was about to protest against it but Rick held her back.

"He's fine Kate."

"What did you do Castle?" She instantly turned to him.

"Kate, I would never..."

"Oh good, you're here.." Martha said as she held Reece. "Someone's been missing his mommy." She handed the baby to her.

That's when she noticed the outfit for the first time, he was wearing a pair of brown khakis and blue sneakers. But the shirt was the thing that caught her eye.

Just then Alexis came in with Jake. He too had a similar shirt.

"Here. " Rick took the baby from her. "I've got him." Jake nuzzled against his Daddy.

Lanie finally came out from the room . "Lily come here." She said.

The little girl smiled as she stood next to her parents. Rick leaned to pick her up, still holding onto Jake. "Daddy, our miracle came true." Kate heard Lily whisper to Castle.

As Kate held on to two of her boys and Castle the other two children , Laine took a picture.

And then there were 3. The matching shirts her boys wore read.

* * *

 **How did you like it? I just thought this would help a bit to speed up the story a little but we've still get flashbacks to those 3 months.**

 **Sorry for the medical stuff, I'm no doctor, I just watch a lot of medical tv shows. Hope you liked it. Heading to a family thing but I wanted to get this out first.**

 **Don't forget to review if you get the chance.**


	8. Chapter 8

**On the count of...three?**

 **An AU Series. What if Castle and Beckett had triplets? What would their lives be like?**

 **Chapter 8: There's something to know.**

"Castle?" Kate woke up to the sound of whimpering. Her boys were once again keeping them awake.

"Shh..." He said quietly. "No waking up mommy, guys." it was a picture worth a thousand words. He hadn't realized she was already awake. He held one baby close to his chest while he rocked the other two gently on a bassinet.

"Want some help?" She asked softly. 2 weeks had passed since Joey had come home , which meant the boys were already almost four months old. How had that happened so fast?

"Sorry, we didn't mean to wake you." Rick smiled softly.

"I don't mind." Kate took one of the babies from the bassinet and joined him on the couch. "I didn't even hear them at first." There was guilt in her voice. But she was honestly so tired. She had barely made it to the couch after she'd picked up Lily from school.

Lily, bless her sweet girl. She had been a true champ, she was one hands on big sister.

"Don't you worry Kate, you can trust the baby whisperer to have everything under control." She offered him a smile.

"I seem to remember a time when there was a struggle." She said. "You seemed to think you were almighty and then that baby..."

"Ah yes, Cosmo..." She glared at him. "Benny was conspiring against me. I was trying to show you what an amazing chapter in our story it'd be to have a baby and he just…"

Kate bit her lip. She was about to admit something to him she'd never thought she would. She'd never even told Lanie about it. "You seemed to do fine after a while though." She admitted.

"As did you. Who would have thought you weren't really a baby person back then and look at you now." Rick said tenderly. He glanced down at the baby sleeping in his arms. "Mommy is one badass lady, isn't she?"

"You are not to bad yourself Castle. I still don't know how you did it and being so young." She smiled. "Alexis is pretty amazing,"

"She is, but I deserve none of the credit, she actually sort of raised herself. I was lucky to have her grow alongside me. And now I get to share that with you."

"You know Castle, back when we took care of Benny…"

"Yes?"

"All I wanted to do was have a baby with you. I thought about how amazing it would be to watch you take care of our own baby and then we had Lily, I just knew all I've waited my life to being, it wasn't being captain or a lawyer, it was to be a mother. And you gave me that."

She was crying, all the damn hormones. "I'm sorry,"

"Don't apologize, you did nothing wrong."

"I'm a mess."

"A hot mess." He joked. He jokingly covered Jake's ears. "Oh, little ears."

She laughed. "Speaking of which, Lily asked me about her party today. I told her it was okay to have lightsabers and princess crowns,"

"And who do you think would have more fun with that? Her or you?"

"What can I say, the kid knows her stuff."

Kate glanced down at Reece.

"Babe, we need to talk about Lily's party." She said after she'd kissed him softly on the lips. Oh yeah Lily's birthday was coming up and they had no idea what to expect. She had offered then a few ideas here and there but she hadn't decided what she wanted.

"Right. How in the world is she four already?" He sighed.

"You okay there babe?" Kate placed a hand on his shoulder. "She's far from not needing you, you know? All she wants is her daddy, you are her hero."

"Not for long, before I know she'll be dating."

There was suddenly a beeping in the room. Joey had to sleep connected to a heart monitor. Castle saw Kate's demeanor change instantly.

"It's alright." Rick said calmly. There were several alarms for Joey's heart monitor. "Baby's just dreaming."

"I know that." Kate said defensibly.

"You've just got to relax Kate, we're doing everything we can for him,"

Castle was right but she couldn't help but worry. Joey had to be closely monitored for at least six more months.

It had been an open heart surgery after all.

"Looks like we can go back to bed." He said softly. He placed Jake gently back as she did the same with Reece.

"You alright?" He asked helping her up.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He asked puzzled.

"For keeping me sane while we were in that hospital. I thought I was going to lose it."

Castle keeping her sane? It had been the truth. He'd remained calm while she had freaked out.

"You did the same for me." He admitted. "So I supposed I should me thanking you too." He smiled. "Now let's go back to bed Kate."

* * *

Mornings in the loft had changed greatly since the babies had arrived. Martha still lived with them, Alexis had recently moved in with her boyfriend. Fiancé.

She was getting married really soon. Much to Castle's dismay. Not that he wasn't happy, he was actually thrilled. He liked Scott, more than he cared to admit.

"Good morning." Kate said softly. Castle was already up and making breakfast for Lily. One baby in his arms. The other two in their high chairs.

"Hi mommy!" Lily said with a smile. "Daddy's making French toast. It's yummy."

"I bet." She kissed her little girl and then her boys. "And how are my favorite boys doing?" Lily frowned.

"Mommy, what about daddy? Isn't he your favorite too?"

"Yes." She grinned sharing a glance with Rick. "But daddy's my favorite big boy,"

"Really?" Rick grinned. "Well, I am in fact big." He said placing Jake on his high chair.

"Children in the room." She hissed at him.

He huffed.

"Good morning everyone." Martha smiled. "Who's ready for Grandma to take to school?"

"Me!" Lily said grabbing the for to eat her toast.

Thank you for Martha. Rick and Kate were taken on the task to plan Lily's party.

"Are you taking the babies?" Martha asked.

"Yes." Rick said quickly. It was summer to it was warm enough. "Speaking of which, I need to get them dressed."

"I'll help you." Kate said.

"No, you need to finish breakfast." He smiled. "I got it."

He hadn't gotten it. Dressing three identical boys wasn't an easy task. Not when the three of them kicked, fussed and cried.

He got to Jake first. He was the biggest of the three, Reece was the quiet one and Joey didn't go unnoticed, Rick looked at his chest scar and shivered. How was it that someone so small had gone trough so much?

"Almost done?" Kate had come in.

"Almost." He said putting a red shirt on Reece. Or was it Jake?

"I just need…" He suddenly lost track of the baby he was dressing.

"You do know that's Jake, right?" Kate joked.

"Of course." He bit his lip.

He'd almost had it "All done." He said finally.

Castle and his baby fever. He'd gotten the boys three of everything. Superhero tees. Combat pants. Jake was wearing a superman shirt while Reece wore one for Batman and Joey had a Green Lantern shirt on.

"There we go." Rick got the babies on the car, the van they had bought a few months back. He bumped fists with the boys adorably.

Kate lived for moments like this. She'd seen Rick be a parent to Alexis of course, but she had been a teenager when she'd met him. Watching him being a parent to little kids, their kids was a completely different experience.

And she adored every minute of it. She loved to watch him play princess and pirates with Lily or read the boys a story.

She had been hot for Castle and had made Castle babies and they were perfect.

"Careful Rick." She told him when he put the babies on the stroller. JJ didn't need special cares except at night but Beckett still became nervous whenever they did something with the three boys. She feared the day they'd be too much to handle.

"You can do anything." Lanie had told her. "You managed the boys and Castle for years. Your boys, they're nothing compared to those three."

"Kate?" She smiled at him, took his hand and they both strolled down the mall with their boys.

* * *

Lily Castle was four years old. The party happened on a Friday. Lily's school friends were all gathered on a circle while Castle and his assistant Espo did magic tricks.

Kate watched the wonder in her daughter's eyes. She wore a Batman cape and a princess crown. Hey,why choose, right?

"And now I need a lady assistant." Castle announced eyeing her close.

"What bro? Am I not enough for you?" The kids giggled.

"Mommy! Ask mommy, Daddy!" Lily said.

"I don't know Lil, are you sure she's up to the task?"

Kate rolled her eyes at him as she locked her gaze with his.

"She's the best!" Lily said proudly. "Mama's a superhero!"

Rick moved to fetch her. "Come on m'lady, the crowd is calling."

Kate giggled as she followed him, she eyed the babies for a second, safely with Haley, Alexis and Martha.

"You're incorrigible," Kate said.

"Oh but you love me." He grinned. "And now for my next trick!" Rick announced. "I'm going to….but wait.." He leaned to kiss her hand. "Isn't she pretty?"

"Yes!" The kids echoed. Kate blushed.

"Guys, it's time for the cake!" Lanie said. "You two better stop that, these young eyes, don't need more burning." She joked.

The kids broke into a run. No one could resist cake.

"Don't forget to make a wish Lily." Kate said.

"I don't have to mommy," Lily told her. "Mine's already true."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Lily shrugged. "It's a secret."

Perfect. She was just like Castle.

* * *

"She had a good birthday, didn't she?" Kate asked as they watched Lily sleep between them. She brushed her cheek softly.

"Yeah." Rick agreed. "Who would have thought Hero princess could be so much fun?"

"You?"

"Maybe. But you have to admit it was awesome."

"It was." She said with a smile. "She's happy."

"It was a good party." Rick said.

"Rick?" Kate asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you know what Lily wished for?"she asked. "She told me her wish had come true already."

"Ah that." He said. "I don't know if I can tell you,"

"Castle… You know something. Please tell me."

"She had wished for you to smile again." He said after a moment. Kate felt tears fill her eyes. "And to be honest so did I."

She kissed him softly. "Happy birthday my sweet Lily." She kissed her forehead. "I love you so much."

* * *

 **So. Much. Fluff. I so needed this! I hope you liked it!**

 **Don't forget to review! And thank you so much for the support!**

 **Happy Firefly day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**On the count of...three?**

 **An AU Series. What if Castle and Beckett had triplets? What would their lives be like?**

 **Chapter 9: Some kind of normal .**

"Rick, Kate." Dr. shepherd shook hands with them. "It's nice to see you, how is Joey adjusting to life at home?"

"He's been a real trooper, sleep has been an issue though." Rick said.

"How so?"

"Well, Jake and Reece have fallen into a routine but he seems to be struggling."

"I see." The doctor looked at the baby in Kate's arms. "Let's have a look shall we?" He took the baby from his mother, gently placing him on the small table.

"And how are you two?" He asked as he listened to the baby's heartbeat.

"Tired."

"Yes, that's common, specially when You are dealing with three. My mother did it on her own for a long time."

Kate smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah, my dad died when I was really young so she had to take care of me and my sisters. She had lots of help too."

"I'm sorry." Castle said.

"No worries, she's pretty amazing. She's a surgeon too ."

"she must be proud." Kate said.

"I guess, it's just the family business." He shrugged. "My man Joey seems a to be healing nicely. He hasn't been in any pain?"

"No, not really."

"Good, let's keep the monitor on for a little while longer. It's only been a few months and I'd like to make sure the conduit is working properly."

"Of course. Do you think he'll need surgery again?"

"Not if we can help it. I don't really want to risk it into him needing a transplant."

Kate's heart dropped. "Don't worry Mrs. Castle." He said kindly. "It will most likely not come to that."

"But If it does…."

"Kate.."

"Then we'll cross that bridge if we ever come across it, right now Joey is progressing as expected."

Kate's heart was beating hard when she woke up.

She had had that dream again. Of Joey's surgery. It was Castle's kidnapping all over again.

"Kate?" She felt Rick's hand on the small of her back. "Are you alright?"

* * *

 _She had just talked to Lily. The little girl had wanted to talk to mommy and daddy before bed. She had to struggle so she didn't cry while talking to her. Joey had just entered the OR and she didn't know what do with herself._

 _"Mommy?" Lily had asked. "We love Joey, tell him?"_

 _"Of course I will Lil," she said. "Did you help Grams put the babies to bed?"_

 _"Yep!" She said. "We read a story." Lily was already learning to read, courtesy of Rick's passion._

 _"You did? Did Alexis help you with the hard words?"_

 _"she did but not as you or daddy ." Kate's heart clenched._

 _"We'll be home soon baby."_

 _"when?"_

 _"I don't know." She admitted. She knew how confusing all of this was for her even though they had tried to explain it to her. How could you explain what has happening to a 3 ½ year old?_

 _"Oh. Kay. Gotta go now ."_

 _"Alright Lil, good night. I love you."_

 _"Me too mommy."_

"I'm fine Rick." Kate said as she turned to face him. "Just a bad dream."

"Those seem to be more recurring." He felt her laying her head on his chest for comfort. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not right now, no." She told him with a kiss. "I just need you to hold me."

"Gladly."

* * *

"Good morning dear," Rick woke up to find his mother and the girls already in the kitchen making breakfast . The boys were all in their high chairs.

"Morning mother." He kissed her cheek. "And good morning to the rest of my beautiful girls."

"And boys…"

"And boys." He said.

"Oh sweetheart Alexis called, she and Scott want us over for dinner tonight."

"Really?"

"Yes, she said he's cooking." Kate said. "I'm guessing it's important."

"Oh maybe they set a date for the wedding!" His mother mused.

"Already? They haven't been engaged for long."

"Well would it be horrible?" Martha asked. Rick grabbed a spoon and a jar of mashed apples and sat with Jake.

"Yes." Rick muttered. "I'm not really sure if I want to think of my little girl as a married woman."

"I'm not daddy." Lily said with a smile.

"Of course not, God help me…"

"But Alexis is big and likes a boy"

Oh, that Beckett logic.

"The kid's got a point Richard. That boy makes Alexis happy, would it be so terrible?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see what they have to say." Beckett said kissing him softly. "You have that meeting with Gina later, right?"

"Yes, although I'm fearing she's going to ask me for a deadline."

"I thought you had some writing done?" Kate joined him in feeding the babies as Lily ate some cereal.

"Some. That's the key word, it's not nearly enough for a draft." He sounded frustrated and exhausted, having three newborns at home had taken a toll on their sleep and Castle's brain.

"Tell you what? Why don't I take the boys to the precinct today and then you will have the loft to yourself?"

"You are going to work?" Martha asked.

"I have to check on things and Lanie has been bugging me into taking them in to visit uncle Javi and uncle Kevin."

"I want to go too mommy!" Lily said.

"Sorry baby but you have school." Kate saw her daughter wasn't amused by not being included. "I'll take you soon, just the two of us. How's that?"

Lily bit her lip in deep thought.

"I want to go today."

"Lily…"

"You do everything with them now! Not me!" She told her. Lily wasn't one for tantrums, she adored her little brothers but it wasn't she a lie they demanded a lot of attention.

"Sweetie, you want to miss school, you love it, don't you?"

"No."

"That's not true." Kate said "You love Miss Riley..."

"No." she folded her arms and pouted, then as Kate tried to reach for her, she broke into a run towards her room. Kate gazed at Rick.

"Go, I've got it," he told her. "You alwayshave to do whatever a woman tells you boys, that's the main rule. Daddy learned that the hard way,"

* * *

"Lily? Sweetie can I come in?" She didn't get an answer, Kate opened the door.

"Hi," she said from her bed,

"Hey." Kate sat beside her. "I'm sorry I can't take you into the office today."

"It's okay." Lily said. Her lip quivered. "Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"You still love me the same?"

Kate's heart dropped. "Of course, more than anything."

"More than daddy?"

"Well, that's a different kind of love Lil."

"Why? Because daddy's your husband? Like Scott and Alexis?"

"That's right." Her kid was so smart. "But I love you the same as I love your brothers and I'd do anything for you. For daddy too."

"And Grams?"

"Of course. My family is the most important thing in my life. And there's no way I love your brothers more than you Lily, they are just little and might need more attention sometimes."

"I'm a big girl." Lily said proudly. "And the babies cry too much."

"Yes, that's why they need us to take care of them." Kate brushed the little girl's hair. "Do you understand?"

"Yep" Lily bit her lip. "Can we spend time just two of us?"

"Anytime you want." Kate hugged her little girl.

"Sorry ladies," Rick knocked on the door. "How's everything in here? Are we still up for school?"

* * *

She had handled the Lily debacle gracefully, but now she wasn't so sure It had been a good idea to bring three young babies to a station by herself.

"Want some help there boss?" She heard a familiar voice speak as she took the stroller out of the van, the babies, had all fallen asleep in the car.

She smiled at Espo. "I thought I had seen everything at the academy, but this just takes it to a whole new level."

"The babies?"

"The babies, Lily and Castle."

"Had to get out of the house?" He asked.

"it's so good to see you Espo,"

"You too Beckett." He told her. "You too."

* * *

 **Lily's feeling a bit left out! What will be Alexis's surprise? Sorry if it was a little short, hope you enjoy it**


	10. Chapter 10

**On the count of...three?**

 **An AU Series. What if Castle and Beckett had triplets? What would their lives be like?**

 **Hey guys! Sorry for taking forever to update, I moved and got sick and I just haven't feeling it. Also sorry for the people that complained that Lily didn't seem like a normal 4 year old but let's just remember she's Caskett's kid okay?**

 **I own nothing . Also here's a little time jump.**

 **Chapter 10: 3 years, 2 months and 12 days**

Kate woke up to the sound of bickering. A lot of it.

"Rick?" She moved her arm to reach for Castle. "Babe?"

"Umm…" he gurgled. "What?"

"Is the door locked?" She asked.

"I don't know. Why?"

"They haven't barged in here," she whispered. "But I can hear them."

Castle sighed. "'Me too,"

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Too late. Lily had come barging in, with her brothers in tow. "Wake up! It's pancake time!"

"Lil, what do we always say about Sundays?" Castle asked eyeing her.

"Pancake time!" He heard Jake echo.

"No, Sunday means mommy and daddy have permission to sleep a bit more." He reasoned.

"Kate smiled. "Really? You're going with that?"

"Please daddy! We're hungry!" Lily bit her lip adorably as the boys gathered looking at him.

"You heard them, let's go." Kate pushed Rick to the side.

"Do I have to?" He asked like a little boy.

"Yes!" They all said.

"Too bad babe, majority wins." Kate slapped him in the chest.

"Since when am I on the losing side? I thought boys were meant to have each other's backs?"

"Not when they are hungry." Kate sighed as she followed her children out of the room.

"I can't believe you slept trough all that buddy," Rick sighed. He picked the baby from the crib next to the bed. He cooed at him.

Yes lucky baby number five. Was he planned you ask? No. But his vasectomy the week after they found out about him was.

* * *

"Daddy, can I put chocolate chips on my pancakes?" Lily asked as soon as Castle joined them in the kitchen, a much bigger one than the one in the loft.

Yes that was long gone too. As the triplets grew they came to the conclusion they couldn't all fit there. Of course Alexis and her husband were happy to take it out of their hands.

"Not too much alright Lil?"

"I want a bunch!" Jake piped in.

"No one is going crazy on chips bud." Kate said warningly.

"Buuut…"

"Jake…" Castle said. He was the trouble maker, Reece kept the peace and JJ was the calmer one.

3 boys, Lily and a newborn. That was their life now.

There had been a time where Kate had been worried Castle would be outnumbered by girls and now it was all testosterone.

"Fine." Jake slumped back on his chair as he watched his father make breakfast with Lily.

"Lets set up the table?" Kate told the boys. Something to keep them busy while they ate. She carried Nate along as a watchful eye kept the triplets at bay.

Once breakfast was done, Castle had offered to do the dishes while she got the kids ready to go out.

It was not too cold yet to go to the park so they'd be meeting Jenny and Ryan there. They had called Martha and Alexis to join them as well.

Alexis was a mother now. Her sweet little Gracie had just turned 2. Kate Beckett had just become a mother again and her granddaughter was older than her own son.

"Mommy I want the blue one!" Reece caught her eye as he pulled on another shirt. They mostly dressed the boys by color or something to tell them apart, even though they were fairly different to their parents and family, Specially JJ. Her sweet lucky number 3, he had had more complications than his brothers growing up. His airway was smaller than most so he had to watch for respiratory problems and asthma which he'd been suffering from forever.

"Its my turn!" Jake told him, "Mine!"

"Boys." Kate was grateful she had put Nate down a moment before because her hands needed to be free to break them apart. JJ had joined in just for the propose of imitating Jake.

"Whoa, what's happening here?" A voice said behind her. "Who started it?"

"Jake."

"Reece did!" The two eldest boys stared at Castle.

"What do you think Kate? Are we still going out?"

"I don't know babe…" she bit her lip. "No one is ready yet…"

"I am!" JJ said proudly.

"Me too." Reece said, letting go of the shirt he'd just grabbed.

"Jake?" Kate asked. "What do think? Can we settle for the red one?" The other two stared at him.

Yes. Victory.

* * *

"Kate, I still don't know how you do it." Jenny said. "I have two and barely have the will to run after one when the other has already outran me." The girls looked as Ryan and Castle kept the kids busy.

You could do a lot with a ball and 6 energetic kids.

"Well I have my moments, it's not all rainbows and butterflies." She admitted. She had been off from being a cop for a while. She had now mostly at a desk job, running for senate. A step in her career that had been thrown off when she had had Nate. "Sometimes all I want to do is lock Castle in the house and make a run for it." She totted Nate as they looked on.

"I did that to Kevin once." Kate stared at her friend. "Didn't actually lock him, I had a meeting and he had the day off."

Kate smiled. Truth be told, she was grateful Castle had a job that he could do at home. Now that they had the boys and Lily it was easier, but back in the day, her boys, who obviously were a handful had given them a run for their money.

"Should Joey be running like that?" Jenny asked, Kate turned to where she was pointing. JJ was a fragile child, there was no point in denying that, but Rick and Kate really tried not to treat him differently.

"Castle!" Kate called, her husband quickly caught her eye and understood. They both knew this could turn into a visit to the ER.

"Okay guys, how about we take a break huh?" Castle said. Kevin was thankful apparently. "Who wants a snack?"

The children gathered back to the blankets where Jenny and sat. Kate could say JJ was struggling a bit.

"JJ, come here bud." She called. The little boy followed her lead. She felt him drenched in sweat. "Do you feel okay? Where's your inhaler?"

JJ glanced to the small device around his neck. "Do you remember how to do it?" He nodded.

One, two, three. In.

And again.

His eyes adverted as Kate watched him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine mommy." He said with a smile.

"Good boy. Here." She handed him a juicebox. And he went on his way as if nothing had happened. That was how kids saw the world and it gave her peace of mind .

A little bit anyway.

* * *

The machine beeped once more. She'd gotten used to the sound by now.

It was quite soothing at this point, "Kate?"

"We thought he'd be free of this by now. They said six months."

"Beckett." The idea of JJ's heart giving out in the middle of the night terrified her. "He's fine."

Stupid Castle and his calm nature. He could be a goofball and crazy like Jake, intellectual like Reece or calm like JJ.

It had been six months actually since the quest for a heart donor began, Kate knew children had the advantage over adults when it came to organs but she always daunted the idea of having a dead child somewhere so JJ could take his heart. That would be someone else's child and she couldn't deal with that.

* * *

 **Okay guys! Updates will continue but with several time jumps, I do hope you liked it**!


End file.
